Dance with me
by ElmOak1991
Summary: It is their last high school Dance, and Cas wants more than anything to go with Dean, however, Dean hasn't been able to open up about who he is. What does that mean fore them? Will Dean ever be able to open up about who he is? One-Shot


**Disclaimer! I do not own Supernatural or its characters. All credit go to the wonderful creators** **of Supernatural and its actors.**

 **This is part of the Destiel Forever fic challenge #1 Enjoy**

 **Dance with Me**

"So, do you have a date yet?" Dean asked Cas. They were both laying on their stomachs across Dean's bed. Cas was reading one of the paranormal romance novel's he loved so much, and Dean was playing Mario.

Cas shrugged, not looking up from his book. He hadn't been successful in finding a date, but in all honesty he didn't want too. He wanted to go with Dean, but Dean wasn't okay with society know is big bad darker than dark secret. He could feel Dean's eyes on him, so he looked over to see those green eyes looking at him in question.

With a sigh, Cas closed his book. "I haven't found anyone yet, but I will," he replied, barley able to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He got up from the bed, giving Dean the best smile he could muster. "I'm going to get going. I will text you later."

"Hey," Dean said, moving quickly to catch Cas' hand before he got out the door. He gathered Cas close, kissing his forehead as he did so. "I hate when you leave without kissing me," Dean said, before taking Cas' lips with his own. The kiss was lazy and comfortable, but still made Cas get butterflies. He couldn't help but return the kiss.

"I will text you later," Cas said, once they parted. He left the room quickly, leaving Dean feeling a confused.

Cas walked home slowly, wanting the time to himself. This wasn't new. Every school dance they would both find someone to go with. Dean was worried that if they both went without dates people would suspect something. Cas didn't care if people knew about them. He wasn't ashamed of who he was, but Dean was.

They had been secretly dating since the end of eighth grade, and Dean had made it his life's mission to keep it a secret. Their first homecoming was when Dean started this trend of making sure they went with other people. It had sucked to see Dean holding Kimberly Stain so close. Dean was his, and he wanted to be dancing with him. He thoughts took him back to that night.

The night in question was almost over when Cas couldn't stand the fact the Kimberly had kissed Dean during one of the couples dance. Cas had to apologize to his own date before he swiftly left the room. Dean had found him later in an empty class room.

Dean held him close as he stupidly cried about the kiss. Cas hated that he was so emotional, but it was who he was. Dean had hummed to him, trying to sooth him. After a few minutes he had been able to get himself in control. "I just wish we could dance," Cas had told Dean in a tone barely louder than a whisper.

Dean walked over to a small radio and put it on. They caught the tail end of a pop song, but the song that came on next was perfect. The tune to "Breath" filled the room, quickly followed by Faith Hill's voice. Dean had taken Cas' hand and pulled him close. They danced; holding each other close.

To this day that song was their song. Dean would often hum it when they were alone together. Sometimes when they were around friends, and Dean wanted to let Cas know he was thinking of him, he would hum it as well.

It didn't take long for Cas to make it home. There was a note on the table letting him know that his dad would be home about six, and his mom should be back shortly. She just had to run to Sally's to help with some cake dilemma. His mom owned her own bakery, and her friends often called her when they had a dessert emergency.

He slumped onto the sofa, wishing he could just get Dean to open up about them. He wanted to go to this dance with the man he loved. The man he had loved since they were ten. This was also their senior prom. It would be their last high school dance ever.

He groaned, as he turned on the TV. If he was honest with himself, it wasn't just about the dance. It was about the rest of their lives. Would Dean ever be willing to admit to the world who he was? Could Cas spend is life like this? What would that mean for them? Would Dean try to take a wife? Live with her full time and have him on the weekends?

No, Cas was sure he couldn't live like that. He wanted to tell his family. He wanted to marry Dean, and someday adopt children. He wanted to come home after a long day of work, knowing that Dean would be there. He wanted to open his eyes every morning, and see Dean's beautiful green eyes looking back at him. He wanted to fight with him, because everyone does. He wanted it all. The good and the bad.

He had been thinking about this for a while now. At first his doubts about them left him when he was with Dean. When they were together everything was great. Now he thought about it so much it was driving him mad. He didn't want to end things with Dean, but he needed to know where Dean stood.

…

Dean pulled back, slightly out of breath from kissing Cas. He was laying on top of Cas; naked, and hard as hell. Cas was hard as well, and his cock pulsed next to Dean's, wanted to be touched. The problem was, Cas didn't seem to be into it.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his breathing slowing.

"Nothing," Cas replied, moving his hips. They both moaned from the movement.

Cas grabbed Dean's face; kissing him hard and momentarily making Dean forget why he stopped. Dean pulled away again, grabbing Cas' wrist gently, and holding them above Cas' head to stop his from distracted him again. "Cas, I'm serious."

Cas groaned. This wasn't the moment he would have chosen to do this, but he supposed if Dean realized there was a problem, they should go ahead and talk it through. He moved Dean off him, and climbed out of bed. With another sigh, he pulled on Dean's oversized sweaty. He turned to Dean, and his hear fluttered in his chest. Dean siting against his headboard, looking like a Greek god, with the sheet covering only his groan area. The rest of him was exposed, from his broad chest to his muscular thighs. What really got him, was that smile that reached those green eyes. The smile made him blush a little.

"Where are we?" Cas asked Dean, after composing himself.

Dean gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? Were in your room."

"I mean, in our relationship." Cas' mouth felt dry, and licked his lips.

Dean sat up now, all humor leaving his face. "Okay…" he said, holding out the word. "What do you mean where are we? I still love you and want to be with you. Nothing on my side has changed. Are you…Do you not feel the same?" Dean asked, his voice shaking a little.

"I love you too, Dean. I'm not questioning the way we feel about each other." Cas paused, taking a deep breath. "Will you ever be open about us? Will you ever take my hand in public? Tell your family that I'm yours and you're mine? Or are we going to be here forever? Hiding."

Dean looked away from Cas now, hiding his face. Dean hated moment's like this. He called them "chick flick moments." There was a few minutes where neither of the spoke. "I," Dean started to say, then he had to clear his throat.

"I understand," Cas said, pulling on a pair of pants. He looked over at Dean, feeling sick. "I've got um," Cas started, then stopped. He felt sick to his stomach. "I can't live like that. I want to be able to tell people about the man I'm with." Cas pulled on shoes.

Dean moved off the bed, leaving the sheet behind. Cas couldn't help but look at Dean's body. It was going to be his last chance, and he needed one more look. "Cas," Dean said, trying to take his hand.

Cas pulled away. "No, please." Cas said, feeling his heart shatter. "I've got to go," Cas said, bolting from the room. He couldn't stand the pained look in Dean's eyes.

He ran down the stairs quickly. "Castiel!" he heard Dean say, but he didn't stop. He raced from the house, aware that he was fleeing from his own home, but didn't really care at the moment. He needed to get away.

…

"You okay sweetie?" Mrs. Novak asked Dean. He was now dressed and sitting at Cas' dining table. He looked up at Cas' mother, and gave her a small smile.

"I'm completely and totally head over heels in love with your son, and I'm pretty sure I've messed it up." Dean said, surprising them both. He looked at her sheepishly. Well, that cat is out of the bag.

She sat down next to Dean, and took his hand. Her smile was big, making her look a few years younger. "Oh sweetie, that's great." she said, squeezing his hand.

He looked at her with surprise, the emotion clear in his eyes. "Wait, you knew?"

She let out a chiming laugh. "You two are as obvious to me as it's obvious to everyone else that the winter is cold." She laughed again. "I never thought the two of you would come out."

He let out a sound the he supposed could be a laugh. "Me either. He asked me today where we were in our relationship, and like the idiot I am, I didn't respond right away. He left quickly, not giving me much time to tell him that opening up about who I am scares the hell out of me, but for him? For him I'll do it."

"Well, then I guess you'll have to wait for him to come home, and tell him then." She stood then, and started putting the groceries away.

"Does Mr. Novak know?" Dean asked.

She chuckled. "Well, both him and your father owe Mary and I twenty dollars."

"My parents know!" Dean asked horrified. If they all knew, he wondered how many others know. "Wait, you guys made bets?"

"Yeah, Mary and I said that you would bring Cas to the prom. The guys thought you would need longer before you could open up. I assume you plan on taking Castiel to the prom?" she raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

Dean nodded slowly. In truth, he hadn't thought that far ahead, but it only made sense. Cas waited them to be open about their relationship, and yeah, that scared him. It made him uneasy. However, he loved Cas more than he ever thought he could love somebody, so he would do it. He would do anything for Cas to know he loved him. So yes, he would take Cas to the prom, and know he knew how he was going to let Cas know that he wasn't going anywhere, and as of tonight, he would tell anyone who asked that he was in a relationship with the best man ever.

…

Cas wiped the tears from his eyes as he climbed the steps to the front porch of his house. He had been away for hours, and it was getting late. Not to mention that it was currently pouring and he was wet and cold. He figured he would have to come home at some point, and it wouldn't do him any good to get sick. He opened the door, and his parents looked up at him from the sofa.

"Hey honey," his mother said, before going back to her needle work.

His father smiled at him, with a nod. "There's supper in the fridge. Would you like company?" he asked, earning his wife's elbow in his side. He grunted a little, but managed to keep the smile on his face.

"I'm not very hungry, and I need to get out of these clothes," Cas mumbled, as he started up the stairs. He bypassed the bathroom, and went straight to his room. He opened the door, flicked on the light, and took a step back out of surprise.

Dean was there, and he was dressed in a tux. Cas' bed was pushed up against the dresser, and in its place was a table, dressed in white. There were candles and red rose peddles as well. Cas was taken aback and was speechless.

Dean smiled at him; the candlelight dancing on his face. Cas could see Dean swallow, but still, he couldn't move. "I'm sorry," Dean said finally. "I was only thinking about myself, and I ignored the signs that this was bothering you. And for that I'm sorry."

Cas shivered once, the sensation running through him, making his body jerk in reaction. Dean stepped forward, taking Cas' cold hand. "Jesus, you're freezing," Dean said, bringing Cas hand up to his lips, and warmed it a little with his breath. Cas was still speechless.

"I was stupid and I'm afraid. Who I am scares me, and I'm afraid what people might say or do," Dean was saying.

"Dean, I don't want," Cas started to say, but Dean silenced him with a kiss, and Cas kissed him back, cursing himself. The kiss was quick, warm, and reached Cas' soul.

"Let me finish," Dean said, as pulled away. "I'm afraid, but that fear is nothing like the fear that ran through me when you walked away today," Dean shook his head, as if to emphasize what he was saying. "I love you so much, that the idea of losing you scares the hell out of me, and I didn't even realize that until today. I didn't realize how much I loved you until the possibility of losing you was there." Dean licked his lips, and took a moment to get his nerves under control. "I'm not sure of a lot of things, but I am sure about my feelings for you. So today I want to make a promise." Dean pulled off his class ring. The blue stone was chosen because it reminded him of Cas' eyes. "I don't know what the future holds, and we still have time before thinking of marriage, but I can make a promise. I promise to love you, and to be faithful to you. I promise to treat you with respect and honor. I promise to love you fully, and openly, no matter who's around. I promise to take your hand at school, and show the world who I'm in love with. Most of all, I promise to take you to our prom, and dance with you the entire night." Dean paused then, wiping away a tear the slid down Cas' cheek. "Will you except my promise, and my apology?"

Cas was speechless, so he threw his arms around Dean, and kissed him deep. Dean held him close, whispering, "I love you," into his ear.

"I love you too."

….

"Where were you?" Cas asked Dean, having to talk loudly in order to be heard over the music.

"I was putting in a song request. Did you know we could do that?" Dean asked.

"I did," Charlie said, then sipped at her drink. She excused herself, as she spotted her date, who was waving her over.

The DJ announced that they were going to take it down a beat, and everyone moved into place. Every time the DJ said that, a love song was played. Dean took Cas' hand again, leading him to the dance floor. Just like the other times, people stared at them, and Dean was surprised to how little he cared. The song rang out, and the smile on Cas' lips said it all, as "Breath" started playing. Dean took Cas in his arms and pulled him close. He sang along with Faith Hill, whispering the words into Cas ear.

The moment seemed to last forever, but too soon the song ended, and the upbeat music sprang into action once again. They stood there just holding each other a moment longer, before separating. Cas looked up at Dean and knew that this love was forever. There was just no way it wasn't.

"Cas?" Dean said, pulling Cas away from the crowed.

"Yeah," Cas replied. They were as far from the crowed as they could be in the confined space.

Dean smiled at him, giving his hand a squeeze. "If I were to ask, would you marry me?"

Cas smiled, unable to help it. "If you were to ask, yes, I could marry you."

Dean smiled widely. "Good," he said, pulling Cas close. He wasn't sure when he would ask him, but he was sure he would know when the time was right. He looked into Cas' ocean blue eyes, allowing himself to get lost in their depths.

"I love you Dean."

"I love you too, Cas. I really truly do."

That night Cas lied in bed next to Dean, who's soft snores filled the room. He had the best prom night ever, and Dean had given him the most wonderful gift. Him. By being open about them, Dean had given Cas all of him, and that was the most precious gift someone could give.

 **I hope you have all enjoyed this one-shot. Reviews and Comments are appreciated. Thanks :D**


End file.
